Użytkownik:Daria24
thumb|250px| 1. O mnie Mam na imie Daria. Bardzo lubie kolor czerwony i rysować może nie cudownie ale to dla mnie dobry sposób na nudę i na zly humor. Pisze także opowiadania na Slugterra Wiki i Jak wytresować smoka Wiki. Moją pasją jest siatkówka i czytanie książek... oczywiście ciekawych i poleconych bo lektur nienawidze XD . Lubie książki fantasy, o wampirach, itp. ... np : Dom nocy czy Dary Anioła. 1.1. Moje ulubione seriale i filmy - Slugterra - Violetta - Max steel - Mega Spider Man - Jeźdźcy smoków i Jeźdźcy Smoków: Obrońcy Berk - Dary Anioła: Miasto Kości - Jak wytresować smoka 1, 2 i 3 ( na którą będe czekać niecierpliwie) :D - Ghoul From Beyond ;) - Return of the Elementals :D 1.2. Stronki * https://www.facebook.com/pages/Elixie-Slugterra-PL/1415037168766866?fref=ts ( moja strona i Wiki o Elixie, Dacie Like? ) * https://www.facebook.com/pages/Czkastrid-Jak-wytresowa%C4%87-Smoka-PL/1427402590850401?fref=ts ( Stronka o Czkastrid z Jak wytresować smoka 1,2 ... ) 1.3. Obrazki i rysunki dla mnie BurpyMMSignature.png|Od Raixo ;) EliAndTrixieSignature.png|Od Raixo ;) WhiteWolfSignature2.png|Od Raixo :) ToothlessSignature2.png|Od Raixo :) Dla Darii.jpg|Od Zamrażaczki :) DSC00528.JPG|Od Slugterra0106 :D thumb|280px|Sluzak powietrzny. Mój rysunek i mój ulubiony Śluzak z Czterech Żywiołów. 2. Ja w Slugterrze Mam na imię Eva. Mam 19 lat. Pochodzę z powierzchni. Zeszłam do Slugterry kiedy zostałam sama. Matki nigdy nie miałam a ojciec zginął w wypadku. O Slugterrze dowiedziałam się właśnie od ojca. Nie chciałam byc bardziej samotna, więc dlatego zeszłam do tej krainy. Bardzo się nie myliłam. W Slugterrze poznałam bardzo fajną dziewczynę Narumi. Z czasem zaczęłyśmy sie bardziej poznawać. Stałyśmy się nierozłączne ... jak siostry. Niedawno założyłyśmy we dwie Gang do którego dołączyła nasza jedna koleżanka Lilka. Nazywa się Magic Team. Jestem dobra w spinaczce bo w młodszych latach dużo ćwiczyłam. 2.1. W postaci Człowieka *Wygląd: ~ Oczy-niebieskie. ~ Włosy- Długi blond kucyk na czubku głowy związany zieloną wstążką, grzywka w większości na lewy bok, ale występują też kosmyki grzywki po prawej stronie. ~ Karnacja- normalna. *Ubiór ~ Bluzka- a raczej bluza z długim rękawem w kolorze turkusowym z małym wcięciem w dekoldzie i kapturem. ~ Spodnie- czarne jeansy z czteroma wnykami na pasie. ~ Buty- szare trampki. ~ Plecak w którym chowają się moje śluzaki. 2.2. W postaci wilka Potrafie się zamieniać w wilka w kolorze szarym. Nigdy nie wiedziałam dlaczego umiem sie zmieniać w wilka. Jestem pierwszym czlowiekiem w rodzinie, a raczej na powierzchni, który to potrafi. Swoją pierwszą przemianę miałam w wieku 15 lat. Bardzo mnie zdziwiło to co się wtedy stało, jak i mojego ojca. Dokładnie już opanowałam przemiany. Nie odkryłam jeszcze swoich wszystkich zdolności. Z każdym dniem dowiaduję się o tym co raz więcej rzeczy. Nie wszyscy wiedzą o mnie w Slugterrze że umiem się przemieniac,więc staram się żeby nikt nie zauwazył moich przemian, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby. *umiejętności w postaci wilka ~ Superszybkość dzięki znamieniu na spodzie prawej łapy - umiem już ją do końca kontrolować. ~ Rozumiem mowe zwierząt i potrafie się z nimi porozumiewać w postaci wilka. ~ Kiedy sie zmienie w wilka i później w człowieka automatycznie sie uleczam. ~Kiedy zaczynają mi się świecić oczy na błękitno czuje duży przyływ siły i energi. Jestem wtedy silniejsza i mam lepiej rozwinięty instynkt drapieżnika niż zwykle.- już powoli to kontroluje. 2.3. Dane techniczne ~ Blaster Renegade Ultra QLC + akcelerator ( taki jak Trixie tyle że w większości szary z turkusowymi dodatkami ) ~ Złoto- 240 sztuk ~ Kula Klanu Cenia - znalazłam ją w skrzyni jednego z Blakkowców. 2.4 Kryjówka i Gang Kryjówka naszego Gangu Magic Team do którego należę ja, Narumi i Lilka jest położona na wschód od Lasu. Obok niej jest malowniczy widok na mały wodospad i staw. Co w niej jest: ~ 3 pokoje: jeden mój, drugi Narumi a trzeci Lilki. ~ Salon ~ Kuchnia ~ Korytarz prowadzący do naszych pokoji ~ Magazynek ~ Garaż 2.5. Śluzaki 1. Aquabeek MM ( Plusk ) - Lubi kogoś moczyć wodą. 2. Pajęczak MM ( Psotnik ) - Lider moich śluzaków. 3. Flaringo ( Błysk ) - Uwielbia robić sztuczki na swoich łapkach z ognia. 4. Tazerling MM ( Dżulek ) - Lubi się do mnie łasić. 5. Zamrażacz MM ( Szron ) - Jest bardzo energiczny. 6. Tormato MM ( Wirek ) - Lubi się popisywać przed innymi śluzakami. 7. Zderzak MM ( Bokser ) - Odważny śluzak. 8. Granatnik ( Bumi ) - Uwielbia zabawy z moim i śluzakami. 9.Zębacz ( Zibi ) - Ruchliwy śluzak *10. Zębacz ( Ząbi ) - Nie odstępuje Zębi na krok. *11. Zębacz ( Zębi ) - Zawsze trzyma się blisko Ząbi. 12. Skałowiec ( Roca ) - Pomaga wszystkim moim śluzakom. 13. Infurnus ( Eis ) - Najbardziej zaprzyjaźnił się z Psotnikiem. 14. Hoverbug ( Faster ) - Umie mi zakręcić w głowie jak koło mnie lata. 15. Fosforzak ( Świetlik ) - Umie każdego rozbawić. 16. Medyk ( Doktorek ) - Pomorze mi w każdej sytuacji. 17. Polero ( Dos ) - Uwielbia jagody. 18. Wdętośluzak ( Fujek ) - Nie można przy nim nic spokojnie zjeść, bo zawsze coś wymyśli. 19. Blastipede ( Blast ) - Wszystko go ciekawi. 20. Negashade ( Mrok ) - Umie mnie nastraszyć. 21. Bubbaleone ( Pink ) - Uwielbia bawić się swoim bąbelkiem z innymi śluzakami. 22. Magik ( Mały ) - Umie kilka sztuczek, które wychodzą mu całkiem dobrze. 23. Sliren ( Alt ) - Jest mistrzem w uspianiu moich śluzaków.